


Well-read

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Librarian AU, M/M, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean would never realise that he’s smart. But Cas sees it. Cas can see right through him.So maybe this date will help Dean at least concede that he’s not just some dropout.Maybe.





	Well-read

Dean spent his whole high school career thinking he was dumb. Sam was the smart one, right? Of course he was.  
So when he didn’t get into college, it’s no biggie. He’d never get a full ride, what did he expect if he did get in, anyway? He never told dad about the applications, so he won’t be disappointed. It just isn’t for him, that’s all.   
So it really isn’t something worth sweating.   
Well, apart from the way it makes his chest hurt, makes him want to cry when he thinks about it.   
The truth, that Dean doesn’t know, though, is that he’s definitely got the smarts.   
Cas knows that, though. He doesn’t know Dean’s history, not yet, but he certainly knows that.  
So he does his best to let Dean know, where he can.  
When Dean stops off in the library, grinning dorkily and talking a little too loud as he explains that the books are for his baby brother. A bare-faced lie, Cas knows.  
“How did you find Les Misérables, Dean?” Cas asks over his morning cup of coffee.   
“Oh. Read a few pages. Guess I was rooting for that Eponine chick. Sam says I should pick up the movie.”  
“If you liked the book, we have the film here too.”  
“Didn’t read much of it, Cas, but I guess I’ll check out the DVD. Picking up... oh, what was it? Shit. Um. That’s it- Critique of Pure Reason. Guess Sammy’s branching out into philosophy now, huh?”  
“And you would know it’s philosophy... how? If it’s for your brother?” Cas asks, just a touch exasperated, because he’s had months of this man bumbling about the library putting on his best ‘oh my brother’s such a nerd but he’s great’ bravado.  
“Sam told me,” Dean replies, on the defensive.   
“Hmm.”  
“Look, where’s the book, man. I gotta get back to my... uh, my dad’s garage. I’m meant to be starting at half past.”  
“Do you mean Bobby?”  
Cas doesn’t know much about Dean, but it’s a small town and he knows that Bobby Singer is not Dean’s father. Dean’s father jumped town a year or two ago to be with his girlfriend, Kate Milligan. He cleaned up his act and everything. Didn’t clean up his attitude to the two sons he already had in town, though.  
Cas knows that Dean works at Bobby’s garage, and that Sam is a lawyer in the city. He lives in town. Unlike their father, Cas doubts either of the Winchester boys will ever leave.  
“Yeah. My dad.”  
“Okay. Well it’s in the philosophy section just down there-“ Cas points to the aisle- “and it shouldn’t be too hard to find.”  
“Great. And uh, Cas?”  
“Yes, Dean?”  
“Dinner.”  
“Dinner?” Cas asks, cocking his head. “Do you want cookbooks, or is this just a remark on your favourite meal?”  
“Dry. I like it,” Dean jokes. “But no. I was thinking, maybe, uh... you’d like to grab some dinner some time. My aunt Ellen’s diner and all, can’t afford nothin’ fancy, but-“  
“A date,” Cas states.  
Dean might be highly intelligent, but he is most certainly an idiot, too.  
“Uh, I guess-“  
“I’d love to go on a date with you, Dean. Maybe we can discuss your opinion on  
Critique of Pure Reason. And Les Misérables the film, of course.”  
Dean blushes.  
“Yeah, maybe we can.”  
“So I’ve finally made Dean Winchester admit he’s well-read?”  
“Don’t push your luck,” Dean laughs too loudly. Some high school kid looks up from her textbook to glare at him.  
“But I so enjoy pushing my luck, Dean.”  
“Okay, fine. I like to read. Dinner. Tomorrow? Eight? Shit, is that too soon, I-“  
“Tomorrow at eight at the roadhouse. It’s in my diary. Enjoy your book, Dean.”


End file.
